Blinded by Love?
by Elifelntine
Summary: A new take on Episode 21. Valentine's Day is coming up and Satoshi isn't interested. But this time, he knows he doesn't have a choice. He has to make a decision. Will he accept or reject Mayaka's love? A one-shot.


The days are short and Valentine's Day approaches. Usually, I'd have very little interest in the matter except that this year, Mayaka's perfect Valentine's Day depends solely on me. I've never been good at making decisions. No, I've never been good at making **good** decisions. After all, a database can't draw conclusions. But I've put off Mayaka's love for so long, put it aside in my mind, even ignored it. And now, Valentine's Day approaches and I have no way of avoiding it. Mayaka is and always will be persistent in winning me over. I may not be a good detective like Houtarou, but that much, at least, I know.

"When will you tell her?" Houtarou asks me, not looking up from the paperback he was reading.  
"Hm?" I respond, pretending to be deeply engrossed in my novel. Both of us know that it's not working.  
This afternoon, it's only me and Houtarou in the clubroom. Eru and Mayaka left early to make chocolate for Valentine's Day. Eru, subtlety and secrets don't mix so of course she had to tell us this out loud, making Mayaka blush madly and avoid eye contact with everyone, especially me. But even if it weren't for Eru, I'm not stupid enough to think Mayaka wouldn't have done something.  
"Aren't you going to tell her you actually like her?" Houtarou asks again, frowning as he turns the page of his tattered paperback.  
"What?" I turn to look him. "What makes you ask **that**?"  
He sighs deeply. "Satoshi, you know I don't like wasting my energy on you. So stop denying the truth."  
I fall silent and then I grin, almost smirking. "You are reading into it too much. For once." I reply and get up to leave. "Anyway, I've got to go. Bye."  
He grunts in response as I leave the classroom.

As I head home, I pass lots of stores, promoting Valentine's Day and encouraging people to get into the spirit of love. I've always thought the more extravagant display chocolates were better than the ones on sale. It's a pity that those chocolates are either too expensive for commoners like me, or not even for sale. It'd be great if Mayaka could make something like that. Wait, what am I thinking? I'd prefer it if she didn't even go to the trouble of winning my love if I'm not ready to give it away. Or am I? It'd be nice to be her boyfriend, I guess but love isn't really like that, is it? These days, love is so superficial, people, especially high school students get together for the sake of it and then break each other's hearts. I'm better off being as disinterested as Houtarou, because that way I'll never get hurt. But what about Mayaka? Even if I don't love her, she's still my friend. If I reject her, like I've already done, then I'm just breaking her heart over and over again. I can't have that. It's not fair. What am I supposed to do?

"OW!" I cry as someone runs into me. I blink open my eyes only to see familiar fuchsia eyes staring into mine. "Mayaka? I thought you were.. I mean, I thought you went home... I mean, why are you here?"  
"We ran out of chocolate..." she says, in a matter-of-fact tone. "What are you doing here, Fuku-chan? Isn't your home back that way?" She points behind me.  
Oh... I've been so deep in thought that I walked passed my own house. That's just lovely. But I can't have Mayaka thinking that I'm crazier than I already am. She loves me though, so it doesn't really matter, does it?  
"Oh right. Well, I needed to pick up groceries for my mum and stuff. It's my turn to cook tonight." I hardly ever cook for my family but Mayaka doesn't really need to know that.  
"I thought you didn't cook?" She looks at me with those eyes again. Why does she have to look so cute when she does that?  
"Well you can so it doesn't really matter if I can't." I reply without thinking. Why did I have to say that?!  
"You're too dependent. Anyway, I'll see you around then, Fuku-chan." She waves and leaves.

Valentine's Day arrives faster than I expected. Mayaka has left a chocolate for me in the clubroom. A place that I'm trying to avoid going into but I can't avoid it forever. Not with Eru giving me expectant looks at lunch and after-school. When the day ends, Houtarou and Eru come over to my desk. I'm pretty sure Eru is not in my class so how did she get here so quickly?  
"Satoshi-kun." Eru starts, her excitement basically exploding.  
"Sorry. I can't come to the Classics Club today." I say, "I have to go to the library to pick up a novel and then go home to cook for my family." I'm using the exact same lie as yesterday... Why?  
"Oh." Eru looks completely and utterly dejected.  
To say that Houtarou looks annoyed is an understatement. "You hardly ever cook." He points out. "Besides, since when were you interested in chores or housework."  
"It's not a chore." I reply. "I like it."  
Then I run in the direction of the clubroom, I need to get to the chocolate before Houtarou and Eru even reach the clubroom.

"I've been expecting you, Fuku-chan." A familiar voice says, as I enter the clubroom, panting.  
"Eru?" I ask, having not really listened to it properly.  
"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Mayaka shouts, coming out of the shadows. "IT'S ME!"  
"Yeah, I knew that." I reply, smiling. "I believe that you have something for me?"  
"No, I don't. You don't like chocolate." Mayaka replies, crossing her arms.  
"But yesterday..." I say, confused. She said she had run out of chocolate.  
"You and I both know that I don't need to give you chocolate." she smiles. "I'm not dumb, Fuku-chan. You gave your heart to me, without admitting it to yourself. You gave it to me when you _rejected_ me."  
"Mayaka..." I say. How did she know? How could she know when I didn't know?

"Actually. I do have something to give you." she smirks. "Here, lean down a bit."  
I do as she says and then she grabs me and kisses me passionately. Surprised, I kiss her back.  
"There." she says, when we finally stop to breathe. "That's better than chocolate, right?"  
We both start laughing and she pulls out something from her bag. Chocolate. Since when was she a trickster? Maybe she isn't. Maybe she just knows how to play her cards correctly. I obviously don't but it doesn't matter. Not anymore. Not when I know she's mine and I'm hers. Isn't this what I've secretly always wanted?  
"I love you."

* * *

Eru and Houtarou stand outside, listening at the door. "All's well that ends well." Eru whispers.  
Houtarou looks up at her, a bit surprised and then places a finger against her lips. "Shhhhh. They'll hear us." Satoshi and Mayaka then leave the clubroom, not knowing that they're there and accidentally smash the door in their faces.  
"OOOOWWWWW" Eru shrieks. Satoshi and Mayaka turn to stare, and Mayaka's face turns red.


End file.
